True Love
by Pure Spring Joy
Summary: Will The Elder's ever give Rory and Logan a break? Will they have to battle Voldermort one more time or will the friendship of Hermione and Servous Snape help them get through their problems?
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: So, this story should technically be in the cross over section however, I do not wish to put it there. With that being said I will explain the concept. Upon reading the pairing of one Hermione Granger and Servous Snape I have fallen in love with them and am putting them in the story with the lovely Gilmore Girls. I really do hope you like the story because the main characters will still be Rory and Logan just with some added magic! They will not be muggles but rather Wizards in this version a new touch! I'm going to post a little bit of the story first to see how everyone responds and post more after that.

**Chapter One: Time **

Your going to have to deal with the pain someday, Rory- Servous

Everyday walking into the apartment seeing how empty it is, not being able to have our banter, rant about our jobs, friends, and crazy lives. Everyday waking up to that, and not having it in my life now is a constant reminder that Logan's not coming back. What more do you want me to deal with, Servous? Isn't that enough for you, and the Elder's? What could I have possibly done wrong?- Rory

I don't why they decided to do this, especially now when there is no threat of anyone else taking over. Voldermort has been defeated, all of the death eaters have been taken care of.-Servous

(Rory tries to interrupt but Snape sensing what she is going to say, answers her question ahead of time)

And even though you and Logan had a huge hand in the fall of the dark wizard, they Elder's have made sure that even if there are a few death eaters still around that we managed to not capture that they will never be able to locate you, Logan, the rest of the Huntzhurgers or the Gilmore's. Back to the main point I do know that you nor your boyfriend did anything to deserve this kind of pain. The two of you have been through enough over the years this action is rather unnecessary.-Servous

It's just rather unfair. We been friends since sixth grade, been together since we were sophomores in high school. Do you think.- Rory

(they are once again interrupted this time by a strange noise and turn around wands drawn to see what had made the ruckus)

(trying not to cry) I'm not dreaming am I? Please tell me I'm not dreaming.-Rory

No, you're not baby.-Logan

(she runs to her boyfriend of five years and they hug. After they are done with their embrace Snape and Logan greet each other)

Thanks for keeping my girl company, Servous. It means a lot.-Logan

You are most welcome, Logan. Are you going to tell us what happened with The Elder's? You and Hermione were gone for a rather long time.-Snape

I'm sorry for the delay but Hermione was sorting out a few paper work things about the death eaters that we helped capture during the Final Battle.-Logan

But-Rory

Let, him finish Rory.-Snape

(they all laugh, then he continues on) We got all of that taken care of don't worry sweety. However, the Elder's then decided to put us through another test. Because as a couple we haven't been through enough right? Anyway, the point of the test was for them to see how much we truly loved, and needed each other, that's why Hermione and I were gone for so long. I do apologize for the delay.- Logan

**Author's Note: Sorry to begin the chapter with one, and end it the same way: However a few things to explain**

**One: The elder's will be mentioned through out the story however they will never be formally introduced to the story for that would require explaining and introducing yet another character which didn't feeling right to you (the lovely readers) to do! **

**Rory and Logan like the above said have been together since their sophomore year (second year at Hogwarts). Hermione and Rory have always gotten along since they met their first year at school. Servous and the other three have also gotten along for many years. **

**And last but certainly not least for anyone who asks Logan had been gone for a month and a half the longest time they had been apart since their eighth grade year when Rory was diagnosed with cancer. **


	2. Snape & Logan Talk

Chapter Two: Explanations

We can over look the wait, we managed to plan out the lessons while the students are on the summer Holiday. Rory would like some time to discuss some of the potion lesson plans with Hermione now that she is back. In fact why don't the two of you go do that so Logan and I may can take care of some things?- Snape

Is that alright with you baby?- Rory

That's fine, you and I can catch up on things fully in about two and half hours how does that sound?-Logan

(goes up and kisses him gently on the lips) That sounds quite splendid to me- Rory

(Rory and Hermione head to her quarters to go over lesson plans, and catch up on things that have transpired over the past five and half weeks)

What do you wish to discuss with me, Servous?- Logan

(getting right to the point) You do still plan on purposing to her right?-Snape

(stops in his tracks) How did you know?0 Logan

I can see it every time you look at her that you want to take it to the next level. So please tell me you plan on doing it sometime soon. It's driving everyone around here crazy- Snape

I was hoping to do it around Christmas time for she loves that time of year so much. It would make it even more special for her. What do you think about that?- Logan

I personally think it's a great idea. Do you already have the ring and idea in place or just the time that you wish to do it in?- Snape

(they had taken a walk around the grounds at this point and had decided to sit down on a bench in front of the lake) Well, I know that both of our parents should be there you know how close they are? I also wish for you and Hermione to be there and not as co-workers either, Servous.- Logan

(this gets Snape's attention rather quickly) How long have you known, who have you told?-Servous

(laughs gently) Don't worry Rory and I are the only one's who have caught on to it. We see the way you two look at each other. Why don't you two get married as well?- Logan

(looks at his hands) I've been thinking about it a lot lately. I plan to soon as well. However, right now is the proper time for you and your lady to take the plunge. Hermione and I will have our chance in due time.-Snape

Alright. Well do you think that she would be okay with a winter wonderland themed wedding at Hogwarts or do you think she would rather do it at the Huntzberger Mansion?-Logan

No, keep it at Hogwarts, do it with your parents, her parents, and your closets friends. It will mean a lot more to her than some famous attention getting wedding that Emily would most likely put together-Snape

(they laugh together at this point) Excellent point there, Snape. Well thanks for this conversation. However, I do think it's time for us to return to our significant others don't you think?-Logan

I couldn't agree with you more.- Snape

(they go to Hermione's quarters and then go their own ways. Now Rory and Logan are in their own quarters. At the moment he feels like she is mad at him so he decides to confront her about it)

Rory?-Logan

Yes, Logan?-Rory

You seem upset is everything alright?-Logan

(instead of answering him she just walks slowly up to him and kisses him passionately, after a few moments when oxygen became a necessity they parted a little bit)

I take that as a no.-Logan

Not really a cliff hanger but one has to go take care of a few things then I will be back to adding more chapters. I already have the wedding planned out however we have to wait a few more chapters I think I am going to combine a few chapters with this one! Hope you are enjoying it so far!


	3. Stories

A few more months have transpired, and everyone has fallen into the routine of having Logan and Hermione back. At the moment Logan is having a conversation with Lorelai about the wedding while Rory was having a discussion with Mitchum about work, and other life matters.

(Logan and Lorelai are dressed in semi dressy clothes since the four of them are going out to dinner in a few hours. Rory is dressed in a black and gray knee length form fitting dress with a red form fitting shirt underneath it. Mitchum is dressed in black dressy pants with a plaid red and gray dressy shirt as well)

So, how is work at Hogwarts going? Are you still teaching potions? Or are you and Logan going to switch back over to making plans and running the Sytherin house? -Mitchum

Honestly, Mitchum I do wish to come back to the states, and do something a little bit more solid. I mean I just don't want our children to be raised in the wizarding world at this moment. Everyone is still trying to calm down after the final battle. I think in about a month when all of the paper work is signed Logan and I are going to come back here, hopefully he can get a job at your company or open up his own and I'm going to work on writing once again.-Rory

(she had started to walk towards the kitchen to grab something to drink but had slipped a little bit due to her high heels, Mitchum had gently caught her by her waist, however he had kept his hand there for a few extra minutes as he was in a slight state of shock)

(looks at her in slight confusion)

(she gently puts her hand on his arm) Mitchum, what's wrong? Why are you looking at me like that?-Rory

Are you and Logan expecting? I mean you two aren't even married yet, you're the planner in this relationship Rory. How could you have let this happen? What went wrong here?-Mitchum

(she laughs a little bit at his outbursts. At times she forgets how much he does care about Logan and her being together and making sure it lasts. After she stops laughing, Rory gives him a warm caring look)

You have nothing to worry about, trust me. Logan and I are not expecting and if we were we would be getting married as soon as possible for it wouldn't just be bad press in the muggle world but at Hogwarts as well.-Rory

(breaths a sigh of relief) Thank the lord. And I wouldn't be worried about the bad press I would be more worried about you and Logan being able to handle that kind of stress.-Mitchum

We've handled stressful situations before, Mitchum. Don't you recall the time he was in surgery a few years ago?-Rory

Of course I do.-Mitchum

~Flashback~

Logan was twenty years old. It was the day that he had to get his jaw surgically broken rather early in the morning and Rory was of course a nervous wreck. He had told her that everything was going to be alright and that she had nothing to worry about, but she wasn't that easy to calm down when it came to him and scary situations. It was just in her nature to worry. Even though he had asked her to stay in the waiting room during the surgery, she was still going through muggle school she sadly could not be with him. However, Shira had finally texted her after he got out of surgery saying that he gotten through it okay so she felt much better. Rory decided to leave school early so she could see him before she had to go to work that night. She was pretty nervous when she first saw him, but after a while she got used to him being in a hospital bed, and they exchanged a few words. It was a very tiring, and frustrating time for the young couple with his mouth being wired shut for roughly a month and a half, while still balancing school, jobs, and trying to find time to relax with one another. They made it through alright but both sets of parents, still can't forget how much strain it put on the couple. Of course Rory was understanding of the situation, and Logan loved the fact that she wanted to take care of him so much, and was so willing to be there whenever he needed her, but at the same time they didn't nor could they really share things with each other like they could before the surgery. Shira tried to be there for Rory, however she knew that it wasn't quite the same as having Logan to confide in. Mitchum also tried to be there but he had work a lot more than he used to due to opening another newspaper. To this day the parents still worry if Rory and Logan ever truly recovered from the situation.

~End of flashback~

I just don't want you two to go through that kind of pain nor stress again.- Mitchum

I more than understand that, I really do.-Rory

Hey, if you don't mind me asking. Did you ever tell him how frustrated you really were, and what happened with your health during that time?-Mitchum

(Logan had walked up to his girlfriend- soon to be fiancé- and had heard what his father had just asked her)

Honey, what is he talking about? What went on with your health that you didn't tell me? When was this exactly?-Logan

(the pair jumped when they heard Logan's voice for they had not heard him walk up) I'll let you explain that to him it's not my place to. I'll talk to you two in a few hours at the restaurant-Mitchum

Rory, what have you been keeping from me after all this time?-Logan

(he didn't sound mad at her, just genuinely interested in what she had to explain)

It was nothing major, Logan let's not discuss it right now, your parents as well as mine are expecting us in a few hours. Not to mention Snape and Hermione are joining us later on when we come back to the house for after dinner drinks. Can we please talk about this at a later time?-Rory

(with a slight edge to his voice) Rory, just tell me. You don't have to go into major detail just a topic starter.

(turns to walk away to join Shira and Mitchum in the limo) Remember when I had to have surgery about a month after your's?- Rory

Of course I do. What about it though? You told me that the doctor said the results were fine. Rory, everything was okay right?- Logan

Logan, I was diagnosed with Stage 2 breast cancer.- Rory

(Logan just looks at her in shock, while she walks away trying to keep the tears back)


	4. Explaining

(After making sure that his soon-to-be fiancée was resting peacefully he went to find his parents. He had a feeling that they had not gone to bed like they had planned to. Sure enough he found sitting in the kitchen, with a coffee in each of their hands looking like they were deep in thought. Due to this Logan asked quietly)

"Am I interrupting something?"-Logan

Of course not, come on in. Take a sit.-Mitchum

(he goes and sits down on the opposite side of his parents)

Logan, you look upset about something. Are you and Rory doing alright?-Shira

Yes, she and I are fine. At least we are getting there. However, why didn't either one of you tell me what was going on?-Logan

(Shira senses that she doesn't need to be here for this conversation, so she politely excuses herself and goes to bed)

Logan-Mitchum

"No, dad you don't get to Logan me on this one. My girlfriend finds out she has cancer. Stage 2 cancer at that, and has to go through a month of rather intensive chemo and you didn't feel it necessary to tell me."-Logan

"Please believe me when I say this. I wanted to tell you, there were numerous occasions in which I almost disclosed this information with you. However."-Mitchum

"However what dad?"-Logan

"Rory made me promise, swear on the business to not tell you."-Mitchum

"Why?"-Logan

"She felt that you had enough going with having your mouth wired shut, Bentley being in the hospital, the funeral, as well as cleaning out that house after the funeral. Logan, you have to understand where she was really coming from as well. She was so scared, she had so much to lose if the chemo didn't work for her. Rory wasn't ready to worry you yet."-Mitchum

"I truly do understand where she was coming from. What I don't get is why she didn't go to Hogwarts to get this taken care of. They could have cured her instantly, so she wouldn't have had to go through all of this."-Logan

"That's something that she needs to tell you. It's nothing big it's actually rather good news, but she will tell you that later on this evening so do not fret about it for too long".-Mitchum

"Alright, well it's getting pretty late we should probably head to bed, tomorrow is going to be a rather big day. Well today rather. Thanks for listening though, dad and helping me understand the situation better"-Logan

"Anytime, Logan anytime."-Mitchum

(the father son duo head to bed. A few hours later, Rory slowly wakes up to find roses petals laid out leading from the bed to the bathroom. It brings a gently smile to her face, knowing that Logan was up to something. So she got up and walked quickly to the bathroom eager to see what else he had done while she had been asleep. She opened the door to find a lovely bubble bath waiting for her with her soon-to be-fiancée in the tub as well)

"Honey, what on earth?"- Rory

"Join me Ace, and everything will start making sense again I promise"-Logan

(she quickly got undressed from her tank top and shorts and joined her boyfriend in this rather romantic bath. After she had joined him he gently pulled her into a loving kiss)

"So, what is this all about baby?"-Rory

"It's about putting the past truly behind us. Both of our surgeries, you not telling me about the cancer, my mouth being wired shut. I think it's time that we moved on from that, and start enjoying each other like we used to. I miss the self-confidence you used to have baby doll, helping me grade the essays for potions class, joking around as well as having double dates with Hermione and Servous. Do you feel up to going back to the way things used to be?"- Logan

(shifts uncomfortable for a few minutes then smiles and kisses him passionately) "Sounds like an excellent idea to me."-Rory

"Why did you hesitate though?-Logan

"Can we worry about that later on today, right now I just want to enjoy the feel of you against me, and embrace our love like before."- Rory

"I more than agree with you, because we have a jam packed day ahead of us. So once we are done with this bubble bath we need to get dressed and join my parents downstairs."-Logan

"Do we need to dress up in our high end attire, or go casual?"-Rory

(smiles because he can see her already trying to figure out his plan) "Dress casual for the first part but bring something a bit more fancy to change in to."-Logan

"Do we need our dress robes?"- Rory

No, we do not. We will be staying in the muggle world for the evening. I think it's best, at least for right now.- Logan

(him saying that reminded her that she needed to inform him of her idea of staying in the muggle world for a few years while everything out there got sorted out)

Hey, Logan. How would you feel about staying in the muggle world for a few years?-Rory

(breaths a huge sigh or relief) I've been hoping that you would say that for a few weeks now. I already arranged for us to have a house close by the my parents as well as Snape and Hermione will be coming over here as well. They've sorted out who will be their replacements for potions.-Logan

You really are the best boyfriend a girl could ever ask for.-Rory

(with his usual smirk) I know-Logan

(they continue to enjoy their romantic bubble bath, after about an hour and half they finally decide to get out of the tub and get dressed)

Author's Note: The next chapter will deal with the full background story for why Rory didn't disclose the results from the doctor. Hope everyone is enjoying the story so far!


	5. Confessions

Rory-Logan

What?-Rory

I feel like there's more to the story then this. Are you going to tell me what happened?-Logan

Logan, you had just gone through a surgery of your own, I didn't feel like it was really a good time to bring it up.-Rory

You didn't think it was a good time to tell your boyfriend of five years what's going on with you? What the hell kind of excuse is that, Rory?- Logan

(says in a rather sarcastic tone) Because you were so easy to talk to during that time, Logan. I mean it was hard to talk to you about basic things in our lives let alone having to go through the conversation of me having cancer.- Rory

(she looks away because that wasn't how she wanted to tell him, and with that the tears that she had been trying to hold back all evening finally came falling down her cheeks. When Logan saw this he wrapped her up in his arms and they went to their bedroom to finish the discussion. They had changed in their favorite comfy clothes and were now sitting on the bed. After a few moments Rory finally broke the silence that had settled between them)

Logan, I'm sorry for so many things right now. For not telling you sooner about the situation and telling you in such a sarcastic way. It was rather insensitive of me to do to you.- Rory

No, Rory, I'm sorry for not being there for you when I should have. I know you were worried about the ultrasounds and something on your face that day gave it away that the results weren't as good as you were making them out to be but at the time I just didn't think of ask more intently what was wrong. However, may I ask you one thing?- Logan

Of course you can, baby.- Rory

Who went with you to chemo then, because I know that you wouldn't have wanted to go by yourself.- Logan

Mitchum went me for the first nine days, then your mom went with me for the final six days. Mitchum stayed for the main surgery as well. Shira would have joined him but Emily decided that getting a DAR event ready was far more important than her grand daughter having cancerous cells removed.- Rory

(they hear the door from downstairs being closed, which is the signal that everyone had finally come back from dinner) Do you think we should join them?-Rory

Not just yet, Ace. I never really asked how you managed to handle it all between my surgery, finding out about your cancer, my mouth being wired shut, school, your job, my job. It's a lot for one person to handle.- Logan

Your mother and I talked a lot during that time and we got pretty close, although it wasn't the same as having you to confide in. And amazingly enough your father and I have become rather close because of his stay in the hospital with me. It's been nice, but I much rather enjoy having you as a confidant then them. Also school was a pretty good distraction from being frustrated with the situation. So it was a lot easier to handle things. I think I finally broke down after my third day of chemo, I was just so frustrated with you not being to be there with me, us not being able to truly talk like we used to, not having our daily banter about basic things, it was rough. But thank the lord there was a box of tissue and another human being to talk to or I would have gone crazy!- Rory

Honey, I'm-Logan

(he had started to apologize again but Rory put her hand up to stop him) Logan, you couldn't have known. I kept it from you for a reason there is no need to feel sorry for it.-Rory

I know that, but at the same time I still feel like I should do something in order to make it up to you the proper way.- Logan

How about we worry about that later and join the rest of the family now which is what we really need. Then after your parents go to bed, Hermione and Snape leave we can truly enjoy each other and unwind. How does that sound?-Rory

(giving her his classic smirk) Sounds like a rather good plan baby. Let's go- Logan

(they head back downstairs hand in hand which makes everyone else around them let out a sigh of relief)

So, I see that you two have worked passed your differences. Am I correct in this assumption?- Snape

Of course you are, Servous. Whenever are you wrong?- Rory

(everyone let's out a roar of laughter) Fair enough point.- Hermione

I was thinking that the pair of us should be going since Logan you and I have some things to take care of tomorrow if all goes according to plan.-Snape

It should all go according to plan I promise you that. So, I will see you tomorrow around noon.- Logan

Sounds good.- Snape

(Hermione and Snape bid their good-byes for the evening, as do Shira and Mitchum, so Logan and Rory retreat to their room once more and truly enjoy one another's company for some much need time alone together)

AN: What could Servous and Logan possibly be plotting? Will Shira, Mitchum and Logan be okay after he discovered that they did not tell him of his girlfriend's illness? When will Logan finally propose to his Ace? Stay tuned for all of these questions and more shall be answered in the upcoming chapters!


	6. Time Line

Time line:

~Hopefully this answers any questions that people had. It shall be updated periodically to keep things making sense, and to keep everything running smoothly later on!~

Rory and Logan meet during their 8th grade year of muggle schooling and get together during their sophomore year of high school which is the year 2005.

They began teaching potions at Hogwarts during the year 2007 with Snape as their major teacher.

During late 2009 Logan had decided that he was going to propose to Rory on their 5 year and six month anniversary (January 11, 2011)

Logan has his jaw surgery in during October of 2010 while Rory has her surgery early November of the same year.

Mitchum and Shira decide to give the young couple a honeymoon present of their dreams. The parents of both couples, as well as Hermione along with Servous Snape with be going on a cruise while Rory and Logan had a two week vacation in the Bahamas. It would be taking place July 21st through early August.

The wedding will happen on July 11, 2012 to give them enough time to plan and set up the wedding of their dreams.


	7. PreEngagement Plans

(After making sure that his soon-to-be fiancée was resting peacefully he went to find his parents. He had a feeling that they had not gone to bed like they had planned to. Sure enough he found sitting in the kitchen coffee in each other their hands looking like they were deep in thought. Due to this Logan asked quietly)

"Am I interrupting something?"-Logan

Of course not, come on in. Take a sit.-Mitchum

(he goes and sits down on the opposite side of his parents)

Logan, you look upset about something. Are you and Rory doing alright?-Shira

Yes, she and I are fine. At least we are getting there. However, why didn't either one of you tell me what was going on?-Logan

(Shira senses that she doesn't need to be here for this conversation, so she politely excuses herself and goes to bed)

Logan-Mitchum

"No, dad you don't get to Logan me on this one. My girlfriend finds out she has cancer. Stage 2 cancer at that, has to undergo surgery, and two rather intensive weeks of chemo and you didn't feel it necessary to tell me."-Logan

"Please believe me when I say this. I wanted to tell, there were numerous occasions in which I almost disclosed this information with you. However."-Mitchum

"However what dad?"-Logan

"Rory made me promise, swear on the business to not tell you."-Mitchum

"Why?"-Logan

"She felt that you had enough going with having your mouth wired shut, everything that was going on with Bentley being in the hospital, as well as trying to plan out the surprise engagement. Logan, you have to understand where she was really coming from as well. She was so scared, she had so much to lose if the surgery and chemo didn't work for her. Rory wasn't ready to worry you yet."-Mitchum

"I truly do understand where she was coming from. What I don't get is why she didn't go to Hogwarts to get this taken care of. They could have cured her instantly, so she wouldn't have had to go through all of this."-Logan

"That's something that she needs to tell you. It's nothing big it's actually rather good news, but she will tell you that later on this evening so do not fret about it for too long".-Mitchum

"Alright, well it's getting pretty late we should probably head to bed, tomorrow is going to be a rather big day. Well today rather. Thanks for listening though, dad and helping me understand the situation better"-Logan

"Anytime, Logan anytime."-Mitchum

(the father son duo head to bed, it's now the next morning. Rory slowly wakes up to find roses petals laid out leading from the bed to the bathroom. It brings a gently smile to her face, knowing that Logan was up to something. So she got up and walked quickly to the bathroom eager to see what else he had done while she had been asleep. She opened the door to find a lovely bubble bath waiting for her with her soon-to be-fiancée in it the tub as well)

"Honey, what on earth?"- Rory

"Join me Ace, and everything will start making sense again I promise"-Logan

(she quickly got undressed from her tank top and shorts and joined her boyfriend in this rather romantic bath. When Rory had finally joined him he gently pulled her into a loving kiss)

"So, what is this all about baby?"-Rory

"It's about putting the past truly behind us. Both of our surgeries, you not telling me about the cancer, my mouth being wired shut. I think it's time that we moved on from that, and start enjoying each other like we used to. How does that sound?"- Logan

(kisses him passionately) "Sounds like an excellent idea to me."-Rory

"Good, because we have a jam packed day ahead of us. So once we are done with this bubble bath we need to get dressed and join my parents downstairs."-Logan

Do we need to dress up in our high end attire, or go casual?-Rory

(smiles because he can see her already trying to figure out his plan) "Dress casual for the first part but bring something a bit more fancy to change in to."-Logan

"Do we need our dress robes?"- Rory

No, we do not. We will be staying in the muggle world for the evening. I think it's best, at least for right now.- Logan

(him saying that reminded her that she needed to inform him of her idea of staying in the muggle world for a few years while everything out there got sorted out)

Hey, Logan. How would you feel about staying in the muggle world for a few years?-Rory

(breaths a huge sigh or relief) I've been hoping that you would say that for a few weeks now. I already arranged for us to have a house close by the my parents as well as Snape and Hermione will be coming over here as well. They've sorted out who will be their replacements for potions.-Logan

You really are the best boyfriend a girl could ever ask for.-Rory

(with his usual smirk) I know-Logan

(they enjoy the rest of their bubble bath relaxing, and thinking of their futures)


	8. Flashback

The next few chapters will be flashbacks dealing with Logan having his mouth wired shut and Rory going through her surgery as well as finding out that she had cancer. Do not worry the engagement plans will happen soon enough. On with the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls nor Harry Potter.

**Remembering **

**(they had gotten dressed however, Rory had sensed that Logan was being slightly distant so she walked up to him while he was getting dressed) **

**Honey, what's on your mind?- Rory **

**(takes a deep breath) Rory, why didn't you tell me about your results, the full extent of them after the surgery when it happened. I could have been there for you. I would have been there, you know that.- Logan **

**(She had been wondering when he was really going to want to talk about this so she grabbed his hand and they walked out onto the balcony to properly have this conversation) **

**Flashback **

**(it had been almost a month since he had his mouth wired shut, and she had just gotten back from a doctor's appointment. She had gone to Logan's house since her mom and Luke had been away on their second honeymoon at the time. Mitchum had come home from work to see Rory sitting at the dining room table looking slightly dazed so he went over to her and sat down) **

**A penny for your thoughts, Rory.-Mitchum **

**(jumping slightly as she had not know he had been there, she turned towards him) Hey, how about two pennies would that be suffice?-Rory **

**I take it you got back from the doctor's appointment then. What did he tell you?-Mitchum **

**Not very good news at all, Mitchum. I still have to have the surgery. And he also told me that I could have a certain kind of cyst that even thought it isn't cancerous, it will keep coming back.-Rory **

**(he was trying not to show his emotion at this news, however deep down he was rather scared for her) Have you told Logan yet?- Mitchum **

**I did tell him but I don't have the heart to ask him to be there.-Rory**

**Rory, you know that he would wants to be.-Mitchum **

**But what about?-Rory **

**There are no but's in this situation tell him let him know, see what he wants to do okay?-Mitchum **

**(they hear the back door close and a few moments later Logan walks in) **

**Speaking of the devil, now would be a perfect time to tell him.-Mitchum **

**(he leaves the room so Logan and Rory can have some time to talk about the situation) **

**Baby, what's going on? How did your appointment go?-Logan **

**Well, as good as it could go I guess. He wants me to have the surgery which honestly I wish I didn't have to do it at all. But I don't have a choice. I was just wondering?-Rory **

**Honey, I'll be there when is it?-Logan **

**Next Friday at noon.-Rory **

**(End of Flashback) **

**I remember all of that, Rory it still doesn't explain why you didn't tell me.- Logan **

**Logan, there was so much going on at the time I didn't feel like it was fair to add that to your stress level.-Rory **

**Even with Bentley in the hospital, and my mouth healing it doesn't matter you still should have told me. Even more you shouldn't have kept it from me, and have my parents promise not to tell me what's going on. How would you feel if the situation were reversed?-Logan **

**I would be just as upset, however let's finish with the pensive first and then we can properly have this discussion.-Rory **

**Alright.-Logan **

**(they go back into the pensive and continue the flashback where they finish talking about the surgery and sorting out the details) **

**Sorry to leave it on a slight cliffhanger but it's time for bed school has been rather exhausting this week however tomorrow another chapter shall be added hope you are enjoying it!**


	9. Flashback II

Flashback:

(The morning of the surgery, Logan had just walked into the room while Rory was getting dressed. She jumps a little bit when he walks in and turns around to finish getting dressed)

(laughs a little bit) "Ace, what are you doing?"-Logan

"Logan, I need to finish getting dressed will you please just stay there while I put the finishing touches on my outfit.?"-Rory

"Why, honey I've seen you naked before why is today suddenly any different?"-Logan

"It just is, please turn around. I promise I will be done in a few minutes."-Rory

"Alright."-Logan

(she finishes getting dressed, and the two of the them gather everything she will need at the hospital and make their way to the car. About a half an hour later they are at the hospital and Logan can see his girlfriend shaking a little bit while they are waiting for the doctor. He tries to take her hand, but she gently pulls away from. However, he tries again, and she leans into him for comfort)

"Tell me what you are thinking, please."-Logan

"I'm scared, baby. I'm really scared I don't want to do this, yet at the same time I know that I have to. It's just when I was younger and had to get this done the doctors made it sound like I had options. And this time around, I just feel like there is no other way out. I hate this, I hate it so much. I have no option, it's not going to get better. Even with this surgery there is no promise that the lumps won't keep coming back. I don't see the point in this I really don't. It's not fair at all, Logan. It's not fair. I just."-Rory

(he takes her hands into his) "Ace, calm down. I understand more than you could possibly know how you are feeling right now. You just need to remember that I am here with you now and I will be here when you wake up. As well as through every step of your recovery"-Logan

"You have no idea how much that means to me to hear you say that."-Rory

(he just smiles at her loving. About five minutes later the nurses come back and get her. A few hours later, Rory has finally woken up from the drugs, and is getting re-dressed with the help of her boyfriend. The doctor comes in to have a chat with the couple)

Now you know that she has restrictions right just for a few days. She can't shower for the next 24 hours to protect the stitches. Try to make sure that she doesn't lift her right arm up too much for the first four or five days we don't want her to strain any of the healing tissues or muscles. The new scar will look bad at first but will slowly begin to heal and get a lot better over the next few months. Are there any other questions?- Dr. Hollabaugh

When will we find out what the cyst was?- Rory

Hopefully by Wednesday we will call you or ask you to come in depending on the results.-Dr. Hollabaugh

Alright, thank you so much for this doctor. And we will talk to you later on. Have a great day.- Logan

(they leave the hospital and Rory goes back to bed feeling rather exhausted and in a quite a bit of pain. It is now Wednesday of the following week. Logan is at the office with Snape going over some plans for the surprise engagement as well as grading the classes essays for Rory since she didn't feel up to doing it yet. Hermione was working on some things with Shira so Rory was at the house by herself.)

"Hello, Dr. How may I help you today?"-Rory

"Would you have time to come into the office in about an hour. We have the results and I feel like this is information that really shouldn't be shared over the phone. Would you mind?"- Dr. Hollabaugh

"Of course not. I should be able to be there in about half an hour. Talk to you soon".- Rory

(she grabs her purse, and about half an hour later she is in the doctor's office and he walks in a few minutes later)

"Good to see you again, Rory, however I wish it were under better circumstances."- Dr. Hollabaugh

(tenses up a little bit) "What are the results?"-Rory

"It's Stage 2 breast cancer, Rory. Now with the removal of the lump that did take out about 85% of the problem. However, I feel that about a month of chemo should take care of any cancerous cells that we didn't get to with the surgery. If not we will do another round, but we will deal with that bridge when we come to."-Dr. Hollabaugh

"I don't know what to say right now. I'm. Wow, that really wasn't what I was expecting to hear today at all."-Rory

"It's a lot for any person to handle, I am aware of that you should go home process this information as much as you can, and on Friday we will talk again to start making appointments for the chemo. How does that sound to you?"-Dr. Hollabaugh

"As good as it can sound I guess. I will talk to you later. Bye"-Rory

(she leaves the doctor's office and drives back home. Mitchum was the first one back home and could tell that something had happened so he grabbed some orange juice for the two of them and joined Rory out on the balcony. He only had to wait a few minutes before Rory finally broke down from everything that she had gone through over the past two months. Mitchum gave her a hug which helped calm her tears a little bit, and she is finally able to explain the news to Mitchum)

"I don't know to tell Logan this, however at some point I promise you I will."-Rory

"Rory, you're rambling, just please tell me what's going on."-Mitchum

"I have cancer, Mitchum."-Rory

(he just looks at her in shock) "What does the doctor want you to do?"-Mitchum

"He wants me to do a month of chemotherapy, and then go from there. It just doesn't seem fair, haven't we been through enough of the past two months? Why not throw another thing into the mix? We can totally handle it right? We've already handled Logan's surgery, as well as Bentley's, another family member passing away, my surgery and now on top of everything else let's just add cancer because we can handle anything that is thrown at us right?"-Rory

(he hugs her once again because at the moment that's all he can think of to do. Logan walks in and instantly starts to worry because he can see his girlfriend's tear stained face. He walks over to her and his father)

"Baby, is everything alright? How did the appointment go?"-Logan

(putting on a fake smile that even Logan could see through) "It was great, the results were fine there was no sign of cancer at all. How great is that?"-Rory

"Well, I'm going to go see how Shira and Hermione are doing on their tasks for the school. I will see you two later on."-Mitchum

(He leaves the two of them on their own so they can discuss the news and go from there.)

*End of Flashback*

Author's Note: Trust me it will get explained why she didn't tell him about the cancer in the next chapter it would have been explained in this one but then this chapter would have been like 4,000 words long and that is far too much detail. It did help one deal with her own frustrations going on. The other chapter will be added tomorrow!


	10. Final Flashback

This will be the final chapter of flashbacks and it will be explained in this one why she hid this from him for so long. On with the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls or Harry Potter if I did Rory and Logan would have gotten married and Snape would still be alive!

~Flashback~

It had been about three months since her last round of chemo. Rory and Mitchum were at the beach right now while Logan and his mother had a conversation inside the house.

"Do you plan on telling him the real results? He is starting to ask questions about why you and I spent so much time in each other's company a few months ago."-Mitchum

"I do plan on telling him shortly."-Rory

"May I ask why you delayed in telling him?"-Mitchum

"Not that you haven't more than earned that right, however Mitchum, I feel that I should disclose that information with him first before I give you that answer."-Rory

"I understand, shall we go inside and talk to our significant others than?"-Mitchum

"Sounds like a splendid idea to me."-Rory

(they go back inside, while Mitchum stays inside with his wife, the young couple goes outside to talk)

~End of Flashback~

(They were sitting at the table set on the balcony at the beach house once again on a mini vacation with their parents. At the moment Logan was dressed in a pair of khaki pants with a black sweatshirt over it, while Rory was in her favorite pair of loose fitting blue jeans and a long cream sweater on top.)

"So why did you keep this from me for so long, Rory? I still don't fully understand your logic"-Logan

"Logan, I never did it on purpose, you need to understand that. Like I have explained earlier you had a lot going on in your own life I didn't want to add to it."-Rory

"You mean with Bentley, my mouth, the funeral, starting school again, as well as a job, then learning about your surgery. You are right, Ace it was a lot to handle. But finding out a year and half later that you had cancer and couldn't trust me enough hurts more."- Logan

(looks at him with a truly hurt expression on her face, she stands up and walks over to the edge of the pool with tears in her eyes) "I did and still trust you, Logan. It had nothing to do with our trust level and you know that. And it wasn't just everything else that was going on that stopped me from telling me. The doctor wasn't sure I was going to make it. We did a round of chemo and it didn't work out as well as we had thought. So we had to do three more rather intensive rounds. I was pretty close to dying and I couldn't bring myself to go through all that pain of telling you. Not just yet. It didn't seem fair" -Rory

"How was it fair to keep results from me? To keep the truth to yourself?"-Logan

"I contemplated leaving you , Logan or committing suicide instead of continuing with chemo. That's why I didn't tell you okay? It was more painful to go through chemo with only your father by my side. More painful to not be able to tell you what was going on. I missed our nothing fights. The way we used to cuddle or take walks in the park in order to relax from a stressful day. I missed us more than anything else at the time and I couldn't think of a way to tell you. So instead of telling you I tried to avoid the pain, and put on a happy face so no one would worry about it me"-Rory

(Logan just stared at her in utter shock to hear his fiancé admit that she used to think of taking her own life. After a while he got up and gently took her hand and started walking out of the room)

"Logan, where are going?"-Rory

(he did not answer)

(with a slight hint of panic to her voice) "Logan"-Rory

"Please, Ace just trust me. Let your guard down for once, let everything go and just trust me"-Logan

(she sighed almost in full relief) "Okay"-Rory

(after about ten minutes they finally stopped walking and Rory just looked at him with love and appreciation in her eyes)

"Would you do me the honor of jumping in with me?"-Logan

"Of course I will"-Rory

(Logan had taken her to their favorite park with these breath taking fountains that were as deep as a swimming pool in some parts. Little did Rory and Logan know that Snape as well as Hermione had put charms on the fountains this time that made them invisible to others as well as turned into a replica of Logan's room when they were ready to relax in his room.)

"I love you, Ace through thick and thin please remember that"-Logan

(kissing him gently) "I know that, and I love you as well"-Rory


	11. Author's Note

Author's Note: I am rather sorry for the lack in updates on this one. Parts are of this are based on real life, and it is hard to write in a wedding scene (at least for me) when it hasn't happened yet. But this will be the last chapter in this story need to finish at least one of the multiple chapter stories at some point. I apologize now if it is overly long but I promise to hopefully answer any question, have a wonderful wedding and an epilogue that way it will be a resolved story as well! Servous and Mia may not have played huge rules in this story but I like the impact they did end up having. I also wish to state that Snape may seem a bit out of character in this but it works.

***Details of the Wedding* **

***Wedding Party* **

**Groom: Logan Huntzberger **

**Bride: Rory Gilmore **

**Maid of Honor: Hermione Granger **

**Best Man: Bentley Huntzberger **

**Mother of The Groom: Shira Huntzberger**

**Father of The Groom: Mitchum Huntzberger **

**Mother of The Bride: Lorelai Gilmore-Danes **

**Step-father of The Bride- Luke Danes**

**Rory's dress is made of a shiny satin with a bit of detail work from head to toe. She had spent a great deal of time trying to find the perfect wedding dress in not only Muggle England but also the wizarding part of Paris. With the help of her best friends Lane and Hermione she had finally decided on a form fitting number with a corset style back. The small roses that were hand sewn were in the color of sapphire blue (the couples favorite one) . Her flowers were, of course, roses, a mixture of once again sapphire blue along with white. Her hair was for the most part straight with a few curls thrown in. The shoes were a small heel in a beautiful shade of sapphire as well. **

**The bridesmaids were dressed in knee length strapless dark blue formal dresses, with a hint of a make-up. **

**Logan looked rather handsome dressed in a tux with a blue vest, white tie, and black shoes. **

**Wedding Rings:**

**Logan's: A silver band from Tiffany's with the day they first met engraved on the inside**

**Rory's: Engagement ring: A three song ring (from Tiffany's as well) two diamonds in on the side and a sapphire in the middle. Wedding Band: A silver band with diamonds going through out it also with the first day they met on the inside. **

**Location for Ceremony: Fountains in their favorite park. **

**Location for pictures being taken: Outside, Mitchum & Shira's house, and the Reception Hall **


	12. Wedding Day

Date: July 10th, 2012

(A few months after the mini vacation and the conversation Logan and Rory had finally decided on a wedding date and were putting the finishing touches on a few things. He had just left the room to talk to his best man Servous, while Rory was talking things over with Hermione)

"Colors picked out"-Hermione

"Check"-Rory

"Flowers?"-Hermione

"Check"-Rory

"Veil"-Hermione

"Check, Hermione. I triple checked everything on the list. We even have the rings picked out. I promise you everything is worked out. I just can't believe we are finally getting to this point ya know?"-Rory

"It has been a long time in the making but worth every second of it right?"-Hermione

"Of course. It might have taken six years but we got here. Omygosh"-Rory

(with a hint of panic in her voice) "What's wrong? Did you forget something"-Hermione

"No, I was just thinking what if Logan doesn't like the dress?"-Rory

"Rory, don't worry he will love you in it. Trust me. Now why don't you get to bed so we can make sure you look perfect for tomorrow."-Hermione

"Okay, night thanks for all the help, Mia!"-Rory

"Anytime, night"-Hermione

*Meanwhile back with Servous and Logan*

"Are you nervous for tomorrow?"-Servous

"A little bit, but in a good way. We worked for six years to get to this point. Between weddings, Bentley's surgery almost losing him, Rory's surgery as well as mine, the funeral, buying a new house near you and Hermione, teaching potions here. Well you know how that is. The list is endless. But we always made it through, and somehow even stronger than last time. She really has been wonderful for me in every way."-Logan

"I'll drink to that. Both of our women have done splendid things for us."-Servous

"Here, here! Now it's getting to be pretty late and Mia will have our heads if we are late to the ceremony let alone the preparations so why not all it a night a bit early?"-Logan

"I more than agree with that"-Servous

(the two of the head to their respective rooms and call it a night as well)

*Wedding Day (July 12th, 2012)*

(Rory and Logan had decided to have their ceremony at their favorite spot near the fountains in the park that way Mitchum, Shira, and Bentley wouldn't have to worry about getting to Hogwarts. Lorelai and Luke would also be joining in on the festivities but otherwise than that the soon to be newlyweds wanted a small wedding. At the moment Servous was helping Logan tie his tie the muggle way, Mitchum has just joined the party)

"Do you mind if I borrow a minute with my son?"-Mitchum

"Of course not, Mitchum. I'm going to check up on Mia see if the girls need me. Please come get me when you are done discussing whatever it is you need to."-Servous

"Of course."-Mitchum

(Servous walks out of the room in search for the bride and Mia)

"What's up dad?"-Logan

"I just want to make sure that you want to go through with this?"-Mitchum

(looks at his dad in shock) "Dad, where is this coming from? I thought you loved Rory like a daughter."-Logan

"I do, of course I do. But your mother and I are worried that once you do this that we won't be seeing much of you. That Hogwarts will take most of your time."-Mitchum

"Dad, I understand why you are worried, but Rory and I have worked really hard to get where we are at. We love each other through thick and thin. You know this. Hogwarts will still have us but only during the school year and the first two weeks of summer so we can do some planning and tidy up our rooms before we come back to vacation back in the states for about a month and a half"-Logan

"Wait why for such a short amount of time?"-Mitchum

"As a surprise to Rory I want to take her to Paris for a few weeks, then Servous is going to join us with Mia"-Logan

"Mia?"-Mitchum

"Sorry, our nickname for Hermione. The two of them are going to join us for a hiking trip at a place called Raceway for about a day. After that we plan on taking our wives on a shopping spree. Books for Mia, clothes for Rory. Haven't really decided on locations for that yet but we will probably travel a bit more but promise to stop by to see you and mom before heading back to Hogwarts for the fall session begins."-Logan

"Fair enough. She, actually both deserve this. Do you need help with your tie. Apparently you don't want to do it with magic."-Mitchum

"Not this day, dad. We wanted a normal ceremony!"-Logan

"Let me help you then"-Mitchum

*Meanwhile with Mia and Rory*

"Do you want a few more curls?"-Hermione

"No, this is perfect. Thanks for all your help. Let's get this dress on shall we?"-Rory

"You still sound nervous. Rory, remember that dress you bought to wear to an event with Logan a few years ago."-Hermione

"Of course I do"-Rory

"His reaction will be the same when he sees you in this dress."-Hermione

"You really think so?'-Rory

"I know so."-Hermione

"Thanks for all the encouragement, Mia it means more than you know."-Rory

"You are more than welcome."-Hermione

(Hermione helps Rory put the dress on. They finish putting minor adjustments on other things and Rory is now about to walk down the aisle towards the man of her dreams)

"Thanks for doing this Luke. It means more than you"-Rory

"Anytime kiddo. Let's go shall we."-Luke

"Let's"-Rory

The band starts playing the rational bridal march while Luke walks his step daughter down the aisle. They have now reached Logan.

" I am here today to bind Logan Huntzberger and Rory Gilmore in holy matrimony. They may not have had the easiest time getting to the alter but they made it. Logan I here that you wrote your own vows for this special occasion would you like to share those with us now?"-Dumbledore

"I would love to."-Logan (looks at his lovely bride and has to take a deep breath to hold back some tears and tries again)

"My dearest Rory. You have seen me at my weakest, failing a class, fighting with my parents, almost losing Bentley, having my mouth wired shut, balancing many different types of jobs, teaching certain dunderheads at our school. (they smirk at each other). It took us six years to get here baby. Through every fight we have endured. For every memory we have created. For each hike we took at Raceway, through every movie, our loving dates. Cuddle sessions during funny TV shows. Words will never do it justice for how much I truly love you and thank God each and every day that you are in my life. I stand here today before our closest friends and our families wanting to express my deepest desire to spend the rest of my life with you. I love you Rory Gilmore, even more than the first day we met. Remember that always"-Logan

(by the time he had finished his vows to her there wasn't a dry eye in the house, a few minutes passed for the bride to compose herself and then it was her turn to say her written vows to her soon to be husband)

"To my cuddle bug, my dearest friend, Logan. You have been such a wonderful support system in my life for a long time now. You have been there for every fight with my parents, my choice to drop out of college, the graduation from school, each cancer treatment. For each hike at Raceway woods. For each cuddle session we shared made my heart skip a beat. For each time you kissed me passionately. Every dance we did in the privacy of our own homes. Words would never do it justice for how happy I am to have you in my life, for how deeply my love for you goes. I thank God each and every day that you are in my life. I stand here today before our closest friends and our families wanting to express my deepest desire to spend the rest of my life with you. I love you Logan Huntzberger , even more than the first day we met. Remember that always"-Rory

(they had written their vows separately but somehow managed to still channel each other and wrote rather similar things which they both found rather touching)

"Those are some of the most loving vows I have heard in a while. And on that note, you may now kiss the bride"-Dumbledore

(to the cheers of the crowd the love birds kiss)

***Reception* **

(the first dance between bride and groom)

"Just in case I haven't told you this yet, my love you look breath taxingly beautiful."-Logan

"Like I did in that blue dress?"-Rory

"Even better than that. I can not wait to see how long it takes to get that dress on the floor"-Logan

(they laugh, but then Rory turns serious for a minute)

"Logan this dress will be properly hung up in the right place in the closet. It will not be touching the floor"-Rory

(he just looks at her, until she breaks into a fight of giggles) "Baby, I'm just messing with you"-Rory

(they finish the dance, now they are onto the faster type of songs, at the moment Rory had been dancing with Mia)

"Do you mind if I cut in for a moment?"-Servous

"Not at all, honey. I'm going to go see what Bentley is up to"-Hermione (kisses her husband bye for the next few minutes)

"How do you feel, Rory?"-Servous

"Honestly, a bit tired but otherwise than that rather content. A part of me thought Logan and I would never get this far. But I am so happy we did. Thanks for all your help in this day, and wedding dress shopping."-Rory

"Anytime, you know that. Do you plan on doing a ceremony in the wizarding world at any point?"-Servous

"I'm not really sure to be honest. Logan and I have been talking about this year being the last one of teaching and then moving back to the muggle world for a few years."-Rory

(stops dancing and just at her in shock) "Why?"-Servous

"I think it is time we have taught at Hogwarts for a few years now, we don't get to see a lot of Logan's parents due to the distance. You know he and I will come back though. Don't worry"-Rory

"Well that's good. Mia and myself would be pretty lost without the guidance of you two in our lives."-Servous

(smirking at him) "You are such a smart ass, you know that right?'-Rory

"Of course. A slow song is coming up why not go find your husband and dance with him while I dance with my lovely wife. Thanks for the dance though my dear"-Servous

"You are most welcome"-Rory

(the newlyweds find each other and dance to the song "All In" by Lifehouse. After a few more hours of dancing, eating, and visiting with one another they went their separate ways for the next few days.)

***Honeymoon***

"This is one of the best presents you have gotten me in a long time, baby. I love it"-Rory

"I'm glad that you are having such a good time, Ace. You deserve this"-Logan

"Shopping in Paris. I'm at a White House Black Market store in Paris, France. It doesn't get much better than that. Although the present I got for you is pretty darn amazing as well. Maybe we should go back to the hotel to see it."-Rory

"Does it involve you being naked?"-Logan

"It could lead to that. But it starts out with both of us being in comfy clothes. I'm ready when you are"-Rory

"Let's go."-Logan

(they drive back to the hotel, and Rory puts the finishing touches on one of his honeymoon presents. She gets changed in his favorite pair of sweat pants on her with a semi form fitting shirt on top. Little did he know that she also had a bathing suit on as well)

"Ace, where did you go?"-Logan

"I'm in the bathroom, honey."-Rory

"The side with the Jacuzzi and sauna or the part with just the normal bath tub and shower?"-Logan

"Jacuzzi side"-Rory

(he walks in and sees Rory with a huge smile on her face) "What's with the smile?"-Logan

"Do you notice anything different about the room?"-Rory

(he looks around for a few moments and when he notices what she did for him he just looks her in shock then goes over and gives her a huge hug)

"How did you pull this off? It must of cost a fortune. When did you pull this off? Rory,"-Logan

(laughs and just looks at him lovingly and he realized how long she had truly been planning this for him and hugs her again)

"All this time"-Logan

"Always"-Rory

"Would you like to join me in the Jacuzzi filled with gummies, my love?"-Logan

"Of course, I would. But there is one more thing when we get in there."-Rory

"What could possibly be better than this and our wedding day?"-Logan

"Just look around at some point"-Rory

(after they had relaxed in the other Jacuzzi that was in the room, yes the room was rather high end as well as large but that was a benefit of staying in the wizarding part of Paris he found what she was talking about)

"Are you serious, Ace?'-Logan

"Of course I am"-Rory

"This just keeps getting better and better. I never thought that we would get to have this. It is in the perfect location and just a big enough house for all three of us"-Logan

(looks at him in slight shock because she hadn't told him about Bentley moving in next month before he went to spend a year teaching at Hogwarts with them)

"How did you figure it out?"-Rory

"You have never been that good at keeping big surprises from me. That and I overheard Bentely talking about it at the wedding with Mia"-Logan

"Man, I thought I had done a good job as well"-Rory

"You did a semi good job blame it on my brother and your best friend. Now let's go enjoy some of those gummies in our sauna for a little bit. What do you say?"-Logan

"I would love to"-Rory

"Rory?"-Logan

"Yes, Logan."-Rory

"Thank you for finding the perfect house for us, for being such a wonderful wife"-Logan

"You are most welcome, and thank you from the bottom of my heart for being the best husband a woman could ever ask to have. I love you"-Rory

"I love you more

(the newlyweds went off to enjoy the rest of the honeymoon.)

***A few years later***

"It's really good to have you back home. Both of you."-Mitchum

"It's good to be back home, dad."-Logan

"We have both missed you so much. But there is a reason we came back not just because of the distance between you and us either"-Rory

"What is it? Wait is it good news or bad news?"-Shira

"It is wonderful news. I'm pregnant"-Rory

(they just look at her in shock for few minutes than rush over and hug them both)

"This is splendid news. Congratulations. Have you told Bentley yet?"-Mitchum

"Of course we have. But we also want the grandparents to know as soon as possible"-Rory

"Thanks for coming over to tell us it means more than you will ever know"-Shira

"No problem mom. Hey can we go into the living room and sit down we are pretty exhausted from moving everything in today even if we did use a bit of magic to help the process along"-Logan

"Sure thing. Let me grab some drinks you two know the way."-Mitchum

(they go to the living room while Shira and Mitchum get the two their favorite drinks. Apple cider for Rory and large cup of coffee for Logan. After a few minutes they go join their son and daughter in law)

"When are you due Rory?"-Mitchum

"August 25th, 2020"-Rory

"What a wonderful date. Just a short seventeen years and one day after you met!"-Shira

"It is pretty good timing. We plan on having her go muggle schools until she is evelen years old then we are going to go back to Hogwarts to do a few years of teaching again with Mia and Servous. After he or she graduates from Hogwarts the four of us plan on retiring."-Logan

"That's great news for all four of you. Where do you plan on retiring at?"-Shira

"One house near you and dad, another one in Paris, France."-Rory

"Also good places for the four of you"-Mitchum

"Thanks we thought so as well. Well we better get back home it has been an intense day. We will give you some dates later on that are good for baby showers if you and Mia don't beat us to that! See both shortly. Love you."-Logan

"Love you both as well"- Shira & Mitchum

Logan and Rory head home after a few more hugs. Nine months later the Huntzberger's welcomed a healthy baby boy to the world: Seth Edward Huntzberger born August 25th 2020 weighing in at six pounds seven ounces. After eight years of marriage and seventeen years of knowing each other they felt their lives were once again perfect. They continued to have a loving marriage for many many more decades and retired when Seth graduated Hogwarts in 2037. Logan, Rory, Servous and Mia enjoyed Paris for many years as best friends only could.

**The End **


End file.
